In the process of completing an oil or gas well, the running in and setting of a completion assembly is typically a two trip procedure. The lower completion assembly is run in on a packer running tool. The lower completion assembly generally consists of a production packer/sand control packer and a screen assembly which together function as a flow regulating system. An inner tubing string is also hung off of the packer running tool and extends down to the bottom of the screen assembly. A circulation fluid is then pumped down the inner tubing string to the bottom of the screen assembly and back up the annulus between the lower completion assembly and the wellbore wall in order to displace formation, drilling and other fluids that may be present in the wellbore. Following circulation, the packer is set and the running tool with the inner string is retrieved from the wellbore. Thereafter, the upper completion assembly is run-in. Just after coupling the upper completion assembly to the lower completion assembly, a circulation fluid is pumped down through the upper completion assembly to displace any fluids that may be in the wellbore above the location of the packer.
Typically, the screen assembly consists of a base pipe wrapped with a filter, which may be in the form of a generally cylindrical screen. The screen has a multiplicity of entry points through which produced fluid (liquid and/or gas) passes through the screen to apertures formed in the base pipe. The base pipe, in turn, is in fluid communication with production tubing extending from the surface, thus permitting the produced fluids to flow to the surface. In some cases, the screen assembly may include an inflow control device (ICD) positioned adjacent to or in proximity to the screen. The ICD regulates the flow of the produced fluid to the base pipe apertures after the produced fluid passes through an entry point of the screen.
It would be desirable to provide a method for installing an entire single completion assembly in a single trip during which various fluids in the wellbore can be displaced by circulation.